


New Years Lovers

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, HP: EWE, Winter Exchange 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the last four years, a wizard and a witch have been brought together by fate at a New Years Masquerade Ball. This year, he is determined to find out who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This short was written for the Winter Exchange at the LJ community [rarepair_shorts](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/) as a gift for [leigh_adams](http://leigh-adams.livejournal.com/).

It had all started with a kiss at midnight four years ago. They’d both been at Draco and Hermione Malfoy’s first New Years Eve Masquerade Ball. He’d been dressed in black wizarding dress robes and a simple black mask with his ginger hair glamoured black while she’d worn blue dress robes and an ornate mask that resembled a butterfly.

The kiss hadn’t been planned. They’d been standing near each other when the Malfoys’ antique clock chimed midnight. The couples around them had started kissing and he’d turned to the blonde next to him and the next thing he’d known, she was standing on her tiptoes kissing him.

Things had progressed quickly from there. The should’ve-been-a-short-kiss turned into an extended snog that neither of them had wanted to end. With the ball scheduled to go all night, she’d led him away from their friends and up to a deserted corridor where it appeared they’d both known the guestrooms were located.

She’d led him into one of the first rooms and hadn’t bothered to light the candles. They’d left their masks on as they’d kissed and the only words exchanged between them were moans of encouragement and want. They’d celebrated the New Year in the throes of passion.

He’d woken up hours later alone and naked, save for his mask, in the guestroom. He didn’t know the witch’s name, but he remembered the curve of her hips, the swell of her breasts and the way her body felt against his.

It was that memory that he’d recalled the next year when he’d found himself being kissed by a blue haired witch wearing black dress robes and a fancy black and white mask with feathers. He’d worn a gold mask, coupled with navy blue dress robes and his hair glamoured brown.

Just like the year previous, he’d been standing near an unknown witch when the New Year had arrived and before the clock had finished chiming, she’d been in his arms. He’d recognized her body immediately and they’d made their way to the guestroom they’d shared before.

The third year he’d found her before midnight. His costume had been charcoal dress robes, a green mask and his hair glamoured blonde. She’d been dressed in purple dress robes and a feather covered mask with her hair brunette ringlets. They’d retired to their room before the clock had struck midnight and had wrung in the New Year in private.

Last year, he’d said his hellos and then had gone straight to the room. His costume had been grey dress robes and a blue harlequin mask with his hair glamoured black. She’d shown up some twenty minutes after him, dressed in white dress robes wearing a pink harlequin mask and her hair a deep auburn.

He’d woken up alone the next morning, but unlike the years previous, he hadn’t been able to shake her from his mind. He’d tried seeing other witches, but none of them made him feel the way his mystery witch did. By the time summer came around, he’d been forced to admit that he had feelings for the witch he knew nothing about.

He’d considered going to Draco and Hermione to find out if they knew who the witch was, but had ultimately decided not to. Their parties were attended by at least a hundred witches and wizards and he doubted they’d remember what everyone had worn.

He hadn’t told a soul about his witch or his feelings about her until last week when his sister and her husband, who was also his best friend, expressed their concern about him. He had told them everything and it had felt great to get it off his chest. They had been surprised, naturally, but also supportive in that happily-in-love-and-wanting-everyone-to-be-too way. Especially when he’d told them that he wanted to meet his witch and explore a relationship with her.

On New Years Eve, he dressed in the black dress robes and mask he’d worn the very first year. The only difference was that this time he’d decided not to use a glamour charm on his hair. He was done hiding and wanted her to see the real him.

Nerves running high, he arrived and Draco and Hermione’s manor before the party started. Walking into the house, he saw wait staff hurriedly putting the finishing touches on the decorations and food tables before he spotted his sister and Hermione talking across the room. He made his way to them and soon was close enough to hear their conversation.

“Pansy is in love,” Hermione said.

“With who?” Ginny asked.

“I don’t know,” Hermione replied. “She doesn’t either, apparently.”

Ron, who’d been about to announce his presence, froze at Hermione’s words.

“What do you mean?” Ginny asked.

“She met him here apparently,” Hermione said. “Shagged him on New Years Eve the last four years and doesn’t know his name.”

Knowing he had to stop his sister from spilling his secret as readily as Hermione had spilled Pansy’s, Ron cleared his throat.

The two very pregnant witches spun around, facing him. Hermione smiled and gave him a hug made awkward by her rounded belly while his sister stared at him. Ending his hug with Hermione, he leaned over and hugged his sister, lowering his mouth to her ear to say, “Don’t say a word, Ginny.”

“You’re here early,” Hermione said to him. “Is everything alright?”

“Fine, fine.” He nodded, his mind still reeling at who his mystery witch was. “Just needed to have a word with Harry. Is he around somewhere, Gin?”

“Uh, yes, he’s with Draco,” Ginny replied. “I’ll take you to him.”

“Send Draco out, will you?” Hermione called after them. “The guests will be arriving soon.”

Ginny led him down a corridor to a pair of oak doors. She knocked on the wood and then opened the door.

“Draco, Hermione needs you,” she said. “And Harry, Ron would like to speak to us.”

Ron and Draco exchanged pleasantries as the blond left the study and the two gingers went into the room.

“Everything alright?” Harry asked.

“Ron’s mystery witch is Pansy Parkinson,” Ginny told her husband. “Apparently, she told Draco and Hermione exactly what Ron told us.”

“Pansy Parkinson,” Ron said, shaking his head. “She was a cow and a complete snob in school.”

“You didn’t know her well back then,” Harry said. “And you don’t know her now. She might have changed. Draco did.”

“But Draco was always drooling over Hermione,” Ron stated. “While Pansy was poking fun at all of us, but especially me.” He shoved a hand through his hair. “I don’t want to even think about how she’s going to react when she finds out it was me.”

“Was me?” Ginny said. “As in past tense?”

“Of course,” he replied, looking at his sister. “You don’t think I’m going to be with her after everything she put me through in school, do you?”

“You said just last week that you loved her,” Ginny stated. “And you know she loves you.”

“As Harry has already pointed out, she and I don’t know anything about each other. So is it really love?” Ron replied.

“So what, you’re going to avoid her for the rest of your life?” his sister asked. “You’re going to break her heart and be a stupid prat?”

Ron gaped at his sister. “You don’t actually want me to get with Pansy, do you?”

He watched as his sister straightened herself to full height and said, “Yes. I do. Pansy has become one of my friends since Hermione married Draco. And frankly, brother dear, you would be a _lucky_ wizard if you got to be with her.”

She gave him a glare that made the hairs on his arms stand up, before she turned on her heel and left the study, slamming the door behind her.

“What do you think?” Ron asked Harry after several minutes.

“Last week you told us that you wanted to know who she was so you could get to know her,” Harry reminded him. “You said that you weren’t sure if there was a future between the two of you, but you didn’t want to wonder ‘what if’ in ten years.

“Don’t let knowing her true identity stop you from carrying through with your original plan, mate. Don’t reject her because you’re afraid that she might reject you. Be the brave Gryffindor we all know and love and if that isn’t enough for her Slytherin-ness, then that’s her loss.”

Ron sank down into a club chair and stared into the fire in the fireplace. He knew that Harry was right, but Pansy wasn’t the witch he’d been imagining the last year. He heard the door open and close, but didn’t pull his eyes from the dancing flames as every dream and fantasy of his mystery witch came to mind with Pansy’s face now completing the body he’d come to love.

Would they have told her, he wondered. Ginny, he was certain, had left the room and gone to Hermione with his tale so they could compare the two versions. He wasn’t certain that his sister would have told Pansy though. No, he was definitely sure that Hermione wouldn’t let her do that.

How would Pansy react when she found out that her mystery wizard was he, Ron Weasley? He tried to imagine it, but all that came to mind was the way her mouth opened when she was about to cum and the soft mewing sounds that she made. He felt the familiar twitch in his pants and knew that he had to stop thinking about their sexual acts if he wanted to get through their unveiling without embarrassing himself.

Decision made, he forced himself to his feet and left the study. Instead of going to the party that had just started, he made his way to their room and went inside. With the playing field already uneven, he removed his mask and tossed it on to the side table.

He was alone for maybe fifteen minutes before the door opened and she came in, dressed in the same blue dress robes she’d worn on their first encounter with her hair the shiny black he remembered and her face mask-free. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, her eyes staring back at his.

He didn’t remember closing the distance between them, but suddenly she was in his arms and he was kissing her. Despite the surprise of learning who his witch was, the passion he’d felt for her the last 365 days hadn’t gone away.

“I. Want. To. Know. You.” The words were spread out over several hard kisses.

“Me. Too.” She kissed him back.

Their dress robes soon found their way to the floor and they made their way to the bed. It felt right, natural as they came together, their bodies moving as one. One round. Two rounds. Three rounds. He lost count eventually and fell asleep with her cradled in his arms.

She was still in his arms when he woke the next morning. He knew that they had a lot of learning to do about each other, but he was quite certain that hers was a face he could get used to seeing every morning.


End file.
